I Kissed A Girl
by sabrina bayonet
Summary: Why do I have that stupid song stuck in my head?


**Hi, I'm back. The title has nothing to do with the fic. I just wanted a fic with that title. Couldn't think of anything else. Hope you like and please review. (:**

Jade's POV

"I want you to meet my parents."

The sentence was so unexpected and sudden that it made me sit up and get away from her hug a little bit. I looked at her confused. Is she serious? Me? Meet her parents? Holy shit, that's a big step in our six-month relationship. Yeah, I know, we've lasted a while now. Vega always mocks us saying we're like Siamese twins or something like that. I just love her, okay? Deal with it.

"Are you serious?" I said still a bit perplexed. She smiled softly. Ugh, don't Cat, I get distracted by those lips all the time.

"Yes, Jadey." She said and took my hand interlocking our fingers.

"B-but... What will your parents think about me?" I stuttered, a thing I never do. "I don't think they'll like me, Cat." I said looking down, ashamed.

"How couldn't they like you? Are you kidding me?" She said and made look at her in the eyes. "They'll love you." As she said this she leaned in and kissed me softly. "Just like I do." I felt what some people call, 'butterflies' in my stomach, I bit my lip.

"Fuck, Cat stop saying things like that. It makes me feel... I don't know... Weird." I said and she laughed throwing her head back, beautiful. Sometimes I just stare at her, because she's too beautiful to ignore. How did I get this girl? How is she mine?

"I like it when I make you feel weird," she replied and smiled at me. I leaned in and kissed her, running my fingers through her velvet hair. Thoughts about meeting her parents flooded my mind while tasting her lips, what if they don't like me? What if they hate the idea of us being together? I mean, I don't give a shit about their opinion but an approval from them would mean a lot to Cat, therefore I must care about this a bit. How can she be so sure that her parents will like me and accept us? I didn't notice when she backed off and started passing her hand through my hair soothingly, a thing that always calms me down.

"Don't worry that much, Jadey, you'll get wrinkles." As she said that she poked my frown. I don't know why that made me smile a little but I did smile at her comment. It's amazing how she can get all the stress out of me by just talking. "So, what do you say?, will you have dinner with us?" She asked taking my hands and interlocking our fingers in the air, straddled in my waist.

"I don't know Cat..."

"Pretty pleeeease, for me?" She said with those puppy eyes on her face. Did I mention how I hate it when she does that? That's her way to make me do whatever she wants me to. Unbelievable. "Please?" She said again and kissed my nose, then my forehead and stopped just above my lips, exhaling a hot breath. "For me." She whispered. Uggghhh. I couldn't hold it back and kissed her with passion, rolling us over so I can be on top. I took a breath and so did she.

"Fine, I'll do it. You win, happy?" I said and smiled at her, she smiled back showing her pretty dimples. She nodded and kissed my nose. Oh, the things I do for her.

"You'll see, it'll be so much fun, Jadey. They'll love you and we'll have a great time. And maybe we could go upstairs to my room and watch a movie, can we watch The Little Mermaid?, because it's been a while since I haven't watched it and... Wait, what was I talking about at the beginning?" If only you had seen her face, it's amazing how she can pass from an emotion to another. Now she has this cute confused face and I just had to laugh. She giggled a little bit and leaned in, I met her halfway in a kiss and pressed her down to my mattress.

"Let's stop talking about your parents for a moment, alright?" I whispered and bit her bottom lip. She replied a 'mmhm' in between the kisses.

When the day arrived, Cat insisted that we couldn't see each other until the dinner. What a way to spend my Saturday night. I'm guessing she's dressing up and that's why she doesn't want me to see her. Part of me is excited for tonight but the other part is still fucking nervous. I'm not good at meeting new people. And come to think about it, how did I end up with someone like Cat? Stop Jade, there's no time to take a walk down memory lane right now. Maybe I should start dressing up too, it's almost time.

An hour later I'm giving the final touches to my make up and straightening my black dress. My phone rings and it's Cat calling me. She doesn't even say hello. I can tell that she's nervous herself.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess." I sit down and put on my heels, adjusting the strap on the back.

"I'll see you there."

"Yeah, okay."

"And Jade,"

"What?"

"It's gonna be alright." She said serious for a moment. There aren't lots of moments when I get to hear her like this. I don't think everyone has. It's rare.

"If you say so, Kitty." I said and let out a sigh.

"I know so," she said. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I put my phone in my purse and headed to my car. It didn't took me that much to arrive to her house since we don't live that far. I take a deep breath and walk out. I take one last look of how I look in my reflection in the window of the copilot window and then walk to the door. I press the doorbell and it didn't pass twenty seconds before Cat was opening the door. Wow. She looks... Amazing. She's wearing my favorite dress on her, and her hair is cascading on her left shoulder leaving her neck exposed which is a huge tease for me. My train of thoughts was cut by her giggling.

"How do I look?" She said with a playful smirk on her face.

"Breathtakingly beautiful." I replied without hesitation. She blushed and I smiled to myself.

"Come in." She said and grabbed me by the wrist. She pulled into the house and we went straight to the dinning room. Everything was set up. The food smelled delicious. But... Where were her parents? She must have read my expression because she quickly replied to me unsaid question.

"They'll be here in a minute, they're upstairs." She said. It's like we can read each other's minds. I looked at her and nodded understanding. I looked around trying to calm my breath. I raised up and down my pierced eyebrow just to keep me entertained, what if they don't like the piercing? Or my star tattoo? Like on instinct I looked down at my left arm to see it there. I felt a hand creep underneath my palm and hold it tight.

"It's okay, Jadey." She whispered and caressed the back of my hand with her thumb. I looked at her hazel eyes and saw sincerity. It's gonna be fine... It's gonna be fi- oh shit there they are walking down the stairs. I put my hand away from Cat and fixed my hair a bit. Her father was so freaking tall I had to look up just a little. He had broad shoulders and a blank expression on his face. Her mother had hazel eyes just like Cat and she looked like an old version of Cat. Her dad was the first to greet me.

"You must be Jadelyn," I wanted to flinch at that. I hate when people call me by my full name. I swallowed my pride and stretched my hand to shake his. He still had that blank expression which made it so hard to guess what's going on in his mind.

"Yes, sir. Nice to meet you." Gotta be nice at least once in my life, right? When I gave my hand to greet Cat's mother she hold it and pulled me in for a hug. Yep, just like Cat would. I gotta say it took me off guard but I did my best to return the embrace.

"It's so nice to meet you, Jadelyn. Caterina has been talking a lot about you lately and it's good to finally put a face to the name." She said cheerfully. I smiled and nodded then looked at Cat. She was smiling too. She bit her lower lip when she caught me staring, suppressing a giggle. She's happy. Then, we headed to the table and sat down. Cat's father was sitting at the main seat, his wife next to him and Cat and I were sitting across them together. The moment we sat down I felt our bare knees slightly touching, Cat leaned more to my side so our lower tights were touching too. She's going to be such a distraction.

"So, how did you two... End up together?" Cat's dad asked. Wow, straight to the point. Way to go Mr. Valentine.

"We'll... Umm," I started and looked at Cat. I honestly don't know how to say it. I mean, you know, typical teenage romance, we feel in love and that's all. Cat replied that one for me and we carried on. After a few moments of them asking questions, we just started talking and things were good I have to say. I thought it was gonna be worse. They don't hate me, they actually don't. It's incredible how supportive they are. We ate and everything was fine. At one point I put my hand underneath the table and so did Cat. We intertwined our fingers and I smiled down. A while after Cat asked if I could stay the night. I saw the look of hesitation on Cat's mother face but she agreed anyway. We went up to her room and she left the door almost closed but not fully.

"See?" She said with that damn smirk again. She took off her heels and sat down on the bed.

"Shut up Cat." I said smiling and sat down next to her. She laughed and kissed me. I prolonged the kiss and rested my hand on her cheek. She opened her mouth to take a breath and I took advantage of it by biting her bottom lip. She moaned through the kiss. I backed off a bit and put my index finger above her lips.

"Hush, Kitty, we gotta be silent." I said and she nodded. Then with her hands on my shoulders she pressed me down onto the mattress. I felt her fingers go to my back and started to pull my zipper down when I heard a voice.

"We're going to go pick your brother up from his chess lessons, Caterina. We'll be back shortly. No funny business, okay?" Her father shouted from downstairs. Cat shouted back an 'alright' and we waited until we heard the main door close. She kissed me again and pulled the zipper of my dress down. Her hair was on me and she looked so hot from my point of view. She tossed my dress somewhere in the room and her hand went directly to one of my breasts, caressing it through the fabric of the bra.

"Hey, he said no funny business. You're a bad kitty." I said huskily and kissed her neck while my hands went to her back to undo her zipper now. I got rid of her dress, leaving us only in our underwear.

"I'm your bad kitty, Jadelyn." She said with a look of lust in her eyes. I groaned from her touches and from the way she just called me.

"I hate it when someone calls me that,"

"I know."

**Now that I notice this Jade I wrote is a bit out if character but whatever. This was supposed to have more fluff than smut but I don't know what happened, this came out. Please review if you liked it.**


End file.
